


Wrap Up Show

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Journalism, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina, Momo and their friends spend a weekend at the beach. Between cockblocks, declarations of love and a new couple, anything is possible for them. Sequel/Finale to Off the Record (aka goalkeeper Momo au).





	Wrap Up Show

**Author's Note:**

> YO!
> 
> I'm back with the last installment of the Off the Record series (aka goalkeeper Momo, journalist Mina au, if you haven't already, go ahead and read those first), and this au means so much to me, cause it was the very first work I posted here <3 I'm getting emo lol
> 
> This took me ages to write, but it's quite long, and I reeeeaaally hope you all enjoy it!! I had so much fun writing it, tbh
> 
> As always, leave a comment down bellow with your thoughts and feedback and hit me up on twitter for updates, spoilers and what not (@euteamominari)
> 
> See you all soon with more stuff ;)
> 
> Xx

It was around 2pm when the girls arrived at Momo's beach house. Ever since Mina and her had started dating, their group of friends kind of molded together and began spending a lot more time with each other - sometimes even without the couple.   
That's why Momo decided to invite all of them to her family's house in Jeju Island for the entire weekend. That, and the fact that finals were over, and the Sharks had just won another interstate Cup, so there were a lot of reasons to celebrate.   
  
"Okay, as we talked about in our group chat, Chaeng, Dubu, Jihyo and Nayeon will take the master bedroom upstairs, because it's the biggest. Jeong, Sana and Tzuyu will take mine and Hana's room, which is located at the end of this hallway. And Mina and I will take the guest bedroom right over there." Momo announced when all the nine girls had gathered on the living room. "Any questions?"   
"No, I'm just glad you two got a room to yourselves this time. I never want to relieve what happened during that sleepover at Sana's." Dahyun said, sounding nearly traumatized, while climbing the stairs.   
"Hey! We were just kissing!" Momo tried to defend herself, but that only elicited more outraged responses.   
"Your hands were on Mina's boobs! From  _ under _ her shirt!" Nayeon dramatically added her accusation, and Mina was starting to get flustered.   
"They weren't on my boobs!" Mina commented, getting her bags to put them in her assigned room.   
"But they would have been, if we hadn't interrupted." This time, Tzuyu was the one to speak. Momo opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to formulate a response, but then just sighed, wincing.   
"I mean..." That was the only thing she added.   
  
"Ugh, I just hope the walls are soundproof." Sana said, realizing their rooms were next to each other.   
  
-   
  
"So..." Mina began, dropping her bags on a chair by the door, which had been closed as soon as they got in.   
"Yeah?" Momo watched her from the bed. They had only been together for a few months, but by now she was starting to understand Mina's non-verbal cues, and by the way the girl was looking at Momo, she could guess where this was going.   
"A room to ourselves... I like that." Mina slowly made her way to Momo and sat next to her.   
"Hmm, me too." Momo said, then pulled Mina in for a kiss.   
  
The kiss escalated quickly, and soon Mina straddled Momo's hips, then pushed her shoulders so she would lie down.   
"You're just dying for us to get caught, aren't you?" Momo let out as Mina devoured her neck.   
"The girls are all busy with their rooms, they won't be coming here anytime soon."   
"Oh, yeah?" Momo spun them around, trapping Mina under her body, then capturing her lips once again. Mina's hands found her girlfriend's ass, giving it a generous squeeze, in turn eliciting a whiny moan from Momo.   
  
Momo was already unbuttoning Mina's blouse when something suddenly stopped them.

  
"Momoring, where do you keep your- oh, for the love of God!" Sana had mindlessly opened the door, only to close it again in a split second once she registered the couple inside. Momo sighed, then hopped off of Mina and made her way to the door, anticipating how much her friends would tease them because of that.   
  
-   
  
Since the sun was still up for a few more hours, the girls decided to go to the beach for the rest of the afternoon, bringing along some snacks, an umbrella and - of course - a football.   
For the impromptu match, they assembled two teams of three, where Jeongyeon was the only one who didn't actually play soccer, and was put together with Momo and Jihyo.    
  
Flip flops were used to indicate the goal, but there was actually no goalkeeper, and Mina was mesmerized watching her girlfriend play as an attacker, running around the made-up field in only a bikini top and shorts.   
  
The journalist only got back to reality - and out of the many, many fantasies her brain was conceiving from the image in front of her - when Momo scored a goal and started doing some ridiculous celebration, and Mina flashed her a proud smile.   
" _ That one was for you. _ " Momo mouthed, winking at Mina, which completely made her melt on the spot.   
  
A flash of Momo's abs were enough to turn Mina's knees into jelly, but it was the little things like that one that really made her heart warm.   
  
-   
  
After the sun had set, the girls got back to the house for an impromptu barbecue dinner, hosted by Jeongyeon and Jihyo - who seemed to be lost in their own world the entire time, with Jihyo mindlessly laughing at Jeongyeon's barbecue puns, and Jeongyeon paying undivided attention to Jihyo whenever she would brag about her football team.

  
The other girls were too busy to notice their interaction, though, as they too had their own thing going on; Nayeon was teaching Dahyun and Chaeyoung how to prepare drinks, and Sana and Tzuyu were having a heated - yet harmless - argument over who was Agatha Christie's best detective, Miss Marple or Poirot.   
"Agatha Christie said it herself! Poirot is egocentric and detestable!" Sana argued.   
"Yeah, sure, but does that make him a bad detective? It only makes him a shitty person." Tzuyu retorted, and Mina observed the discussion from afar, suddenly having an idea once she realised all of her friends were concentrated in their own particularities.   
  
"Hey, Momoring, can you help me out with something?" She said innocently to the girl sitting next to her, then got up.   
"Sure, what do you want?" Momo followed her girlfriend to the inside of the house, yelping when Mina pulled her to the nearest bathroom and locked the door.   
"You." Mina bit her lip, and the only thing the goalkeeper's brain was wired to do in situations like that was to kiss her, so she did.   
  
It felt like they hadn't kissed in a long time, - even though they had shared pecks all day long - it was rushed and full of passion, as if they would be in physical pain if their bodies weren't glued to one another. Maybe it was the fact they hadn't had sex in a while, longer than usual, and that kiss seemed like it was leading up to something. Maybe it was because their friends were just outside and could interrupt them at any given moment, once again adding to their pent-up sexual frustration. Either way, Mina didn't want to waste any time, so she jammed her hand inside Momo's shorts and past her bikini bottoms, sighing as she felt the girl's soaked folds against her fingers.   
  
"You looked so hot playing soccer today..." Mina whispered to Momo's ear, placing a hot kiss on her neck afterwards. "You've no idea of the things I imagined doing to you, watching you run around all sweaty and messy." Momo moaned, clashing their lips together once again when Mina sped up her pace.   
  
"I'm glad you- oh... I'm glad you like it when I'm messy, cause... Cause that's just how I am in general." Momo tried to joke around, but the sentences came out strangled and lust-filled.   
  
"I love it. I love many things about you." The way Mina husked those words only added up to Momo's arousal, and the goalkeeper threw her head back with another long moan. Taking advantage of Momo's exposed neck, Mina began placing more kisses on it, as she continued to speak. "I love your abs, I love your boobs, I love your ass. I could worship your entire body for days without complaining. I love your sexy smile... And your goofy smile too. I absolutely love it when you wink at me. And I love hearing you moan, especially the cute little strangled ones- yeah, that one." Mina paused when Momo let out the exact moan she was describing.   
  
"Ah, Mina..." Momo wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and rested her forehead against Mina's.   
"I love hearing you say my name, too." The journalist stole a quick kiss from Momo's lips as she rubbed fast circles around her clit. "And I love making you come."   
  
Momo's hips were involuntarily bucking forward, for she was approaching her orgasm, and staring into Mina's eyes only contributed to that, so Momo did the best she could to keep them open as she climaxed.   
"Fuck." Momo gave in, resting her head on Mina's shoulder while recovering from her orgasm, and Mina simply caressed the girl's hair with her free hand, in the most loving way she knew how.   
  
_ I love you. _ That's what Mina almost said.   
  
-   
  
"Mina, where's your girlfriend? Tell her the first round is out!" Jeongyeon greeted her friend who had just gotten back from the bathroom, placing a platter of sliced meat over their shared table.   
"Oh, she's coming." Mina replied. The couple had decided not to come back to their friends together, in hopes it would get their little sexcapade unnoticed. However, of course it didn't work.   
"Still? Girl, you're powerful!" Nayeon joked, eliciting some laughs. Then, Mina went to get a slice of meat from the plate, but got surprised by a slap on her hand.   
  
"Ouch, what the fuck, Jeong?" She exclaimed, rubbing where she'd been hit.   
"Did you wash your hands? I don't want our dinner to taste like Momo, as appealing as it sounds." Jeongyeon said, laughing, but deep down somewhat serious about her friend's hygiene habits.   
"I did, you moron." Mina snuck her tongue out to Jeongyeon, finally tasting some of the barbecue.   
  
Momo finally got back, which generated some more teasing, but in general, dinner played out smoothly - or as much as it could be, with nine girls sharing a small table and mysterious drinks made by Nayeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung.   
  
"Let's play a game!" Nayeon proposed, getting up. "Me and the girls are going to prepare drinks, and you have to guess who made each one and say what's in it."   
"And what will the winner get?" Tzuyu asked, finishing up her last portion of meat.   
"Uh... drunk?" Chaeyoung tried, also getting up, and Tzuyu just shrugged.   
"Yeah, sounds fair enough."   
  
-   
  
They decided to move the game outside, and turn it to a bonfire night; the nine of them were gathered around the flames, roasting marshmallows, and then Momo had an idea.   
"Where are you going?" Mina whined when her girlfriend got up.   
"Hang on, I'm just going to get something from the house." Momo placed a reassuring kiss on the top of Mina's head and left.   
  
Just a few minutes later, she came back with her guitar in hands.   
"Ladies and... ladies! Are you ready for Shark Attack?" Momo announced, in her best TV host voice, and the squeal Mina let out was the most adorable thing ever.   
  
Mina watched with fondness as her girlfriend played the guitar and mindlessly hummed along to whatever song they were singing - the journalist was too hypnotised to care which, especially when Momo would look at her with those sparkling eyes.   
  
"Hey, can you play that song from Sara Bareilles?" Chaeyoung inquired.   
"Dude, you have to be a bit more specific than that." Momo joked. "But I probably can't, the alcohol is starting to kick in. Do you wanna try?" She handed the guitar to her tiny friend, who accepted it willingly and began strumming some chords.   
Mina seemed to know the song, because as soon as she recognized it, she let out an excited squeal and started singing along.   
  
_ Mina can sing? _ Momo's heart exploded upon hearing her girlfriend's soft and shy, yet overwhelmingly angelic voice. Mina was perfect, there was nothing in the world she was bad at, - and that was something Momo had always known, - but hearing her sing opened up an entire dam of feelings that were now just flowing and flowing through her entire being, and all Momo could do was stare.   
  
"What?" Mina giggled, realising her girlfriend was watching her attentively with a huge smile on her face.   
Momo leaned in, - her heart threatening to rip her chest open with how hard it was beating - pressed the sweetest kiss on Mina's cheek and got really close to her ear.

  
"I love you." She whispered, so that only Mina could hear, then pulled back to look her girlfriend in the eyes.   
They were glinting, with a mix of surprise, excitement and fondness, and it felt like Mina's soul was staring right at her.   
  
With a smile on her face, Mina mimicked her girlfriend's action, leaning in and pressing a kiss on her cheek.   
"I love you too." Mina also whispered, but lingered there, enjoying the warmth of Momo's face against her own. She pulled back a few moments later, only to hold Momo's cheeks and press their lips together, very tender and slowly.   
  
For a while, it felt like the entire universe had vanished, and they were the only ones left. All the other people, noises and sensations suddenly turned mute, and Mina could only feel Momo; and Momo could only feel Mina.   
  
"Ew, get a room!" 

 

But of course it didn't last for long, being in the friend group they were, and Jihyo was the first one to tease.

  
"My poor, innocent eyes!" Dahyun added.

  
"Not this again!" Sana also said. 

 

The couple only rolled their eyes playfully, cuddling up with each other and going back to reality.   
  
-   
  
They made love that night - despite Mina hating that term - and Momo could swear that was the best orgasm she'd ever had.   
  
  
-   
  
The next morning, Momo woke up first, a bit sore from the night before, but with the happiest feeling in her heart. She propped herself on her elbow so she could properly see her girlfriend’s gorgeous face. Mina was sound asleep, her mouth slightly open, and clutching the sheets against her chest - Momo thought she looked absolutely breathtaking like this, and began caressing the girl’s arm with her fingertips. 

Suddenly, Mina took a sharp intake of breath and frowned, waking up, which made Momo still and slightly widen her eyes.

“Hmm, don’t stop.” Mina yawned, turning to face her girlfriend with her eyes still closed.

“Sorry I woke you up.” Momo whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Mina’s nose, and the younger girl snuggled close and wrapped her arms around Momo’s waist.

“It’s okay.” Mina kissed Momo’s collarbone and sighed, loving the feeling of being in Momo’s arms.

 

Momo resumed caressing Mina, this time moving her hands through her back from under her loose shirt, and closed her eyes, from time to time kissing her girlfriend’s head. Mina seemed to be getting closer and closer to her body, tangling their legs together a while later, and Momo smirked when she felt her own thigh pressing against Mina’s center.

 

“Minari…” She wanted to make sure her girlfriend was fully awake and aware of what was happening.

“Hmm?” Mina’s reply wasn’t convincing enough, so she tried again.

“Are you awake?” Momo watched as Mina’s eyes fluttered open and greeted her.

“Yes.” Mina whispered, then slightly grinded Momo’s thigh, giving the girl a knowing look.

 

Momo smirked back and surprised Mina by spinning them around and trapping her under her body. That completely ruined the soft and lazy atmosphere, but was enough to wake Mina up completely, who was giggling now.

 

“Good morning, Minari.” Momo said before pecking her lips.

“Morning, Momoring.” Mina replied, then pulled Momo in for another kiss that started slow and lazy, but soon escalated to a heated make out.

 

Not too long later, though, Momo pulled back to look Mina in the eyes, admiring her beauty even more now that her lips were swollen from the kisses and the sun was illuminating her face.

 

“What?” Mina giggled again, a bit shy.

“I love you.” Momo was the definition of the heart-eyes emoji at the moment, looking at Mina with such fondness that made the girl blush.

“Yeah? How so?” Mina teased, poking Momo’s cheek.

“Eh, not  _ that _ much, but you know…” The older girl figured two could play at this game and shrugged, making Mina laugh.  _ That laugh _ , she thought. Momo couldn’t even fake not being head over heels for the girl beneath her, so she pressed their lips together again, then she kissed Mina’s cheek, then Mina’s jaw, then Mina’s neck. 

“Hm, I see…” Mina said once she’d stopped laughing. “I kinda love you too, you know?”

 

By now, Momo had already kissed down Mina’s chest, and lifted her shirt to kiss her abs, only stopping to stare at her girlfriend after her comment.

“I know, you’re not super discreet.” 

 

They both laughed at that, and Momo was about to take off Mina’s panties when someone walked in.

 

“Girls, wake up, we- oh, God! Again?”

 

-

 

A commotion took place over breakfast as soon as the couple arrived at the kitchen.

 

“Right there, officer. That's the couple!” Sana, who looked both traumatized and mad, pointed at them, while clinging to Jeongyeon. The taller girl, in turn, had her arms crossed and gave Mina and Momo a stern look.

“Girls, we need to talk about your behavior.” She said, and the couple just stood there, staring at the group of friends. “Also, the eggs are getting cold, you should hurry up and eat them.” Jeongyeon’s facade broke with a sigh and a shrug.

 

Mina and Momo hesitantly made their way to the breakfast table, sitting in front of Chaeyoung, - who looked like she was still asleep - and Nayeon - who was  _ definitely _ still asleep over her empty plate.

 

“This smells so good! I'm starving.” Momo said, filling her plate with a bit of everything that was displayed.

“Starving? That's funny, cause from what Sana's told us…” Nayeon muttered, apparently being awake after all, and earned a few chuckles and surprised looks.

“Don't remind me!” Sana squealed. “I'm traumatized of entering your room forever now!” She grunted exaggeratedly, taking a seat next to Nayeon.

“Sorry, Satang.” Momo offered.

“You better be.”

 

“That's not fair, you know?” Mina, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up, getting everyone's attention - even from Jihyo and Jeongyeon, who had been too busy chit-chatting while washing the dishes. Sana frowned in disbelief.

“What? How's that not fair? I've been permanently scarred because every time I walk into your room you're humping each other!”

“Exactly! I mean, you know Momo and I are a  _ very _ affectionate couple, so why would you keep barging in without knocking?” Mina gave her a challenging grin, receiving a glare in return.

 

“Sounds like she wants an in.” Nayeon once again mumbled half-asleep, and was startled by Sana's slap on her arm. “Ouch!”

 

That was enough to shift all the attention from the two girlfriends to the other Japanese girl, and breakfast ended with light-hearted laughs.

 

-

 

“Why are you on your phone? That's so lame!” Momo whined, laying down next to her girlfriend on a hammock they had set up on the porch.

“I was talking to my mom, dumb face.” Mina side-eyed the other girl with a small grin and got back to her phone. “Also, Hana wants to know if she can borrow your crop-top, the pink one.” There was a pause, then she continued, turning the screen to Momo. “I mean, she already has, she just wanted to let you know.”

On the screen was a selfie of Hana wearing Momo's shirt, with the caption: 

 

_ Borrowed this, hope you don't mind. XO _

 

Momo scoffed.

 

“But why did she send that to  _ you _ , though?” She asked.

“Oh, no, it's on the _ Hirai FamBam _ group chat.” That simple explanation sent warmth all over Momo's chest. For so long it had only been the four of them, and then they welcomed Mina - her  _ girlfriend _ \- with open arms. “What's up?” Mina noticed her dreamy eyes and the blonde grinned wider in response.

 

“I love you so much.” That's all they'd been saying to each other lately, but it still felt as though it was the first time. Mina smiled as well and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

“I love you too, Momoring.”

 

A ding coming from her phone caught their attention.

 

“Oh, mom says she misses you.” Mina showed the newly received text from her mom, and Momo's face practically tore apart from how wide she was smiling.

“Aw, I miss her too! Here, let's send her a selfie.” She took the phone from Mina's hand. “And then you're putting this away, okay?” Mina giggled at Momo's childish tone.

“Okay, Momoring.”

 

-

 

After lunch, - courtesy of the newest inseparable duo, Jihyo and Jeongyeon, - they all got together to play pictionary, but that quickly turned into a round of  _ never have I ever _ after Momo had revealed her secret stash of tequila.

 

“Okay, okay! It's my turn!” Dahyun shouted out excitedly. “Hm… never have I ever had sex in our locker room.” She glanced at Momo and Mina with mischievous eyes as they each downed another shot.

 

“Wait, only the two of us?” Mina asked with a light-headed frown when she noticed none of the other football players had taken a shot.

“Why, yes, Mitang. You really think no one here, - apart from your girlfriend, of course - would be able to keep it in their pants long enough to get to a dorm?” Nayeon teased.

“I mean, Momoring really made it seem like it was your, like, warm up or something.” Mina shrugged innocently, the alcohol making her unable to notice Momo's wide-eyed glare.

 

“What?” Jihyo cackled, followed by a fit of laughter from the other girls.

 

Except from Momo, who was hiding her face in her hands with embarrassment.

 

“Mina, sweetie, I know Momo looks like a big stud and what not, but I swear the moment you left, after you two did it, she was texting our group chat stuff like  _ 'girls, help! I think I'm in love!’ _ , all caps and everything.” Jihyo continued, eliciting more giggles - and the sweetest surprised smile on Mina's face.

 

“Aw, Momoring!” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, who was still covering her face, and started peppering her head with kisses. Momo looked up shyly and her heart melted with the sight of her girlfriend smiling so fondly at her. Then, she smirked, thinking of the perfect way to get back at her friends for the teasing.

 

Without warning, Momo pulled Mina by the back of her neck and into a deep, steamy kiss, and purposefully laid down, with her girlfriend practically on top of her.

 

“Ew! No! Stop that!” The girls screamed, and Mina was pulled back by a double effort from Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

She was giggling, then slapped Momo's thigh lightly for having done that in public - though she didn't complain.

 

“My turn! My turn! Before they start going at it again!” Tzuyu half-joked, making everyone laugh.

 

-

 

The game died down eventually - when they got too wasted to play - and the nine girls decided to go to the pool to wait for the alcohol to wear off.

 

Jihyo was on her period, though, so Jeongyeon decided to keep her company outside, sitting on the edge of the pool with only their feet inside.

“Jeong! You really don't have to, it's fine!” Jihyo tried, but to no avail, as the older girl only got closer to her.

“Nah, I know how boring it is to be the only one left out of a pool party. I got my first period at a waterpark.”

“Really? Oh no, you poor thing!” Jihyo rested her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder and mindlessly intertwined their fingers. The eldest continued telling her story as they observed the other girls playing in the water.

 

The three youngest were in the corner of the pool talking about their shared love for High School Musical, and how they used to watch it on a regular basis when they were kids.

“I asked for a basketball on my 10th birthday so I could learn the dance routine for  _ Get’cha Head in the Game _ !” Dahyun exclaimed excitedly, mimicking some of the moves, and accidentally splashed water on the other two - which led to a not-so-accidental water fight.

 

Not so far away from them was the remaining of the group, all huddled up together, with Sana wrapped around Mina's back, and Momo clinging to Nayeon's side like a koala.

 

Sana had made sure to separate the couple so they wouldn't try any funny business.

 

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Momo looked as if she'd just had the most brilliant idea of her life. “Chicken fight!” Sana's eyes literally lit up, and she was already getting ready to sit on Mina's shoulders, when the younger girl intervened.

“Wait, that's not fair! You're both athletes. Sana and I  _ barely _ work out! We have to change pairs.” Mina's request sounded reasonable enough, so Sana and Nayeon quickly switched places - because of course the couple couldn't be on the same team.

 

They got ready to play and started, with Nayeon on top of Mina, and Sana on top of Momo. Even though Nayeon was an athlete, Sana had surprisingly strong arms, and was almost making her fall. Noticing that, Mina decided to up her game.

 

“Hey, Momoring?” She called, getting a hum in response. “Remember that thing I wanted us to try?”

“What?” Momo and Sana yelled in unison.

“Yeah, I was thinking…” Mina tried to get as close as she could, smirking. “We could do that tonight. I brought that special lube-”

 

“AH!” Just as she was expecting, Sana tumbled backwards, bringing a dumbstruck Momo down with her.

“Nice played, Minari.” Nayeon hopped off the girl's shoulders and high-fived her.

 

“NOT! FUCKING! FAIR! I want a rematch!” An outraged Sana emerged from the water, ready to play again, but was interrupted by a squeal coming from the other side of the pool.

 

“Girls! Look! Jeong and Jihyo are making out!”

 

-

 

Later that night, after dinner and a lot of teasing with the newest “couple”, Momo entered her bedroom, fresh out of the shower.

 

“Hey.” She sat on the bed next to Mina, who was already in her pajamas.

“Hi.” The younger girl grinned, pulling her girlfriend in for a chaste kiss.

“Did you really bring the lube or you only said that to distract me?” Momo asked, lightly grazing Mina's thigh with her fingertips. Mina chuckled, then kissed her again.

“I did… do you want me to get it?” She bit her lower lip, eyes glinting with expectation. Momo just nodded in response, with an excited smile on her face.

 

Then, Mina quickly got up, retrieved a small plastic tube from her suitcase, and locked the door - for good measure - before returning to her spot on the bed. She placed the object on the nightstand, then attacked Momo's lips, straddling her body in one swift motion.

 

Momo was fast to take off Mina's pajamas, - an oversized T-shirt - leaving her in only her panties. She also wasted zero time before jamming her hand inside the garment and touching Mina's center. The older girl knew her girlfriend's weakest spots, and began rubbing tight circles around her clit, while Mina concentrated on touching her boobs and kissing her neck.

 

“Hmm, Momo…” Mina grinded her hips, trying to get a bit more friction against her clit, then sucked down particularly hard on Momo's neck when she sped up the pace.

“Ow!” Momo winced.

“Sorry, baby.” Mina panted, softly kissing the spot that was getting redder. “Shit, I think it's gonna… leave a- oh, God!- a mark.” She moaned, holding on to Momo for balance, as her orgasm approached. “Momo… yes, oh!”

 

Mina's entire body contracted as waves of pleasure rippled through it, and then she relaxed on her girlfriend's arms, drowning in the feeling of Momo's caresses after yet another orgasm.

 

A couple minutes later, she glanced at the nightstand and suddenly her body regained its energy. Mina went back to kissing Momo and undressed her entirely - taking her own panties off as well.

 

“Wait, you should… prepare yourself for this.” Mina stopped her actions and looked at her girlfriend, who kissed her assuringly.

“I already have, before showering. Just in case you weren't joking about the lube.” Momo smirked.

“Oh, good girl. Then turn that cute ass around.” Mina got off of Momo with a mischievous look on her face, so the girl could get in her position, and then surprised her girlfriend by lightly spanking her butt a few times and making her squeal.

 

Mina took a long look at Momo's position, - resting on her arms, with her knees lifting her ass up, - and then dived in to place kisses on the girl's inner thighs. The kisses gradually went up, until Mina was eating Momo's pussy from behind, but to her surprise, the kisses continued going up, and Mina began licking her asshole.

 

“Fuck! That's good!” Momo hissed, so Mina continued, pushing her tongue in a few times.

 

“Are you ready for this?” The brunette asked, coating her index finger with lube and feeling it get colder.

“Hm-hmm. A bit nervous, but ready.” Momo turned her head to look at her girlfriend and nodded slightly. Mina smiled and proceeded to press her finger against Momo's hole. She massaged it for a while, then very slowly began inserting her knuckle.

“Apparently the lube changes temperature, so tell me how it feels, okay?” Mina's voice was very soft, and she watched attentively for any reaction as her finger retracted and went in again, slightly deeper this time.

“Okay… it feels a bit weird, honestly. But it's a good kind of weird.” Momo spoke, moaning a little when Mina started stroking her pussy with her free hand. “You can go harder now.”

 

Mina nodded at the request - mostly to herself, since Momo couldn't see her - and pushed her digit all the way in, moving it around to find a pleasuring spot.

“Yes! Right there!” Momo moaned as the girl hit a particular spot inside of her, so Mina started thrusting a bit more vigorously. “Hm, yeah! More! And… and touch my pussy too.” The older girl seemed to be taking this new experiment very well, and Mina took a chance to smack her butt again when she freed her finger to apply more lube.

 

When the younger girl resumed her ministrations, she decided to push a second finger in, making Momo squeal again.

 

“I love it when you're loud like this.” Mina commented mindlessly, rubbing Momo's pussy with her other hand.

“I love- oh, fuck!- I love you.” Momo replied back, turning her face to Mina again, and the sight of her girlfriend fucking her from behind - or at all, really - was almost enough to send her over the edge.

 

“Wait, hang on.” She said and Mina stopped so she could turn around. “My arms were getting sore… and the view ain't that bad.” The blonde gave Mina a once-over and winked. Then, Momo outstretched her arms to pull her in for a kiss, which Mina reluctantly broke.

 

“Momo, I can't fuck you with both of my hands and kiss you at the same time. I don't have that kind of motor skill.” Momo chuckled with her girlfriend's concern and took the hand that was currently on her pussy in hers.

“I'll take care of that, just get over here already.” She pulled Mina in again, and this time the younger girl happily followed Momo down, laying on top of her while sharing a passionate kiss.

 

Momo let go of Mina's hand started touching herself, moaning between kisses and thrusts.

“Mina… I'm- fuck!- so close.” The older girl mumbled against Mina's lips and moved her hand a bit faster.

“Your so gorgeous, Momo… so fucking beautiful.” Mina stopped the kiss for a split second to look at Momo in the eyes. “I wanna see you come for me, Momoring.”

 

Momo's heart felt as though she had just run a marathon with how fast it was beating. And then she came, gasping under Mina; her toes curled, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth agape.

 

And Mina knew she'd never get tired of this scene.

 

-

 

Morning came rather quickly for everyone.

 

It was their last day at the beach house, they wanted to enjoy their time left before going back home. So, the nine girls decided to go for a swim, since the tides were low and calm.

 

Jeongyeon stayed with Jihyo on the sand, watching their friends, but mostly enjoying each other's company; Sana finally let go of the touchy couple and got together with Tzuyu to go back to their Agatha Christie discussion; Nayeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were commenting on the World Cup games and betting on who they thought would be the champion.

 

Momo and Mina were lost in their own world, of course, talking about nothing in particular.

 

“What?” Mina chuckled, noticing Momo's weird change of expression.

“Sometimes a wave hits a bit lower, and my butt feels  _ really _ weird. Do you think that lube has long lasting effects?”

 

“HEY! WE HEARD THAT! GROSS!” Some of the girls shouted, splashing water at the two, and thus starting a water fight.

 

Back on the sand, Jeongyeon commented that they looked like little kids from afar.

“Yeah, and from up-close too.” Jihyo joked, then they exchanged a confused look when they heard Momo shouting something about her butt.

 

“Oh, God, not this again…”


End file.
